shadowcompanyclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Turismo: 5
New features Gran Turismo 5 is the first game in the franchise to feature a damage model, with variations of damage depending on whether a vehicle is a "Standard"- or "Premium"-car and Weather effects, which are featured only on selected circuits. Optional Stereoscopic-3D resolution and Karting found a place in the game. Furthermore, new visual effects are featured, including dynamic skid marks, dust and the ability for drivers to flash their headlights. A course editor which allows the player to create new circuits by using tools that randomly generate track-parts according to certain player-selected specifications, including the amount of corners, the time of day and the amount of sectors. There are a variety of themes the player can choose from to act as a base for each circuit design. Gran Turismo 5 is the first game in the franchise to include both mechanical and external damage modelling, including a real-time deformation engine that will process model deformation according to the speed and angle of impact. It is also possible to overturn cars for the first time in the series. The cars in GT5 are separated into "standard"- and "premium"-vehicles. Standard vehicles feature a less detailed damage model with dirt, scratches and dents appearing on the car in the event of an accident. "Premium"-vehicles feature a slightly more advanced damage model. Gran Turismo 2 previously included damage, but was limited to mechanical failures only. Tracks Gran Turismo 5 features 26 different locations or "scenery" and 71 different tracks (the previous iteration in the main numbered series, Gran Turismo 4, featured 51 tracks total). Dunsfold Park, located in the United Kingdom – the test track of the British automotive television show Top Gear – will be included in the game. The playable demo of Gran Turismo 5 at Gamescom 2009 featured the Tokyo Route 246 track, seen in previous incarnations of the game. Various real-life circuits return from previous games in the series. These include (among others) Nürburgring, Circuit de la Sarthe, Tsukuba Circuit, Mazda Laguna Seca Raceway and Suzuka Circuit. New real-life circuits featured in the game include (among others) Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Monza circuit, Daytona International Speedway, a special karting track based around the Piazza del Campo - a historic public space in Tuscany, Italy used for the Palio di Siena, and two new Rome and Madrid city circuits. Many fictional circuits return from previous games in the series including 'Trial Mountain', 'Deep Forest Raceway' and Autumn Ring. An official list of all tracks featured in the game has been released by Polyphony Digital. Vehicles The game features 1,031 cars. Lamborghini and Bugatti make their first home-console appearance in the franchise, following their introduction in Gran Turismo PSP, and it has been confirmed the new "gullwing" Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG will appear, along with Ferrari's recently unveiled 458 Italia as well as the Lexus LFA supercar. McLaren will also make their first appearance as a native manufacturer with the inclusion of the McLaren F1 road car (the F1 GTR race version was present in Gran Turismo 4, but was included in BMW's dealership). Le Mans spec cars will make a return appearance. Hybrids were previously included in Gran Turismo 4 with the Toyota Prius and the Honda Insight. At the 2009 Tokyo Game Show, Yamauchi mentioned that the latest hybrid and electric cars will be included, including the Tesla Roadster. At Gamescom 2010, it was also revealed that GT5 will include the Jaguar XJ13 race car prototype, as well as the Ferrari 330 P4 and the Ford GT40 Mark IV race cars, and as the developers put it, "will allow players to create the race that never came to be", since the XJ13 program was canceled before the car was ready for competition. Additionally, in association with Red Bull Racing, the development team worked on a new prototype car called the "X2010 Prototype" which was designed with the idea of, "If you built the fastest racing car on land, one that throws aside all rules and regulations, what would that car look like, how would it perform, and how would it feel to drive?" This car was worked on by Polyphony Digital and Red Bull's aerodynamics expert, Adrian Newey, and is one of the cars in the game. Up to 16 cars or 32 karts will be able to race on track at once whereas previous installments featured only six cars per race max. Recently, Polyphony Digital released the official vehicle list which also shows which vehicles will be standard or premium. The cars in GT5 are separated into two categories, "standard" and "premium". Standard cars have standard headlights, and basic damage modelling. In addition, standard cars do not feature interior camera views. Premium cars feature headlights capable of high and low beams, detailed interior camera views, and detailed damage